theofficialmovieoflegofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Relics
The following is a list of relics featured in Lord Business' collection, featured in The LEGO Movie. Named items The Kragle Main article: Kragle The Kragle, actually a tube of Krazy Glue with some letters crossed off, is the main relic of Lord Business' collection. It was captured from Vitruvius' lava fortress eight years before Emmet became the Special. Lord Business used it to try to end the world. Referred to as the "most powerful superweapon in the universe". Cloak of Ban Da'id (Band-Aid) The Cloak of Ban Da'id was used by Lord Business to threaten Good Cop when he wanted him to do as he said. He said it's super-painful to take off, and that might be because it's really a band-aid. Although Lord Business asked Good Cop if the latter wanted to try it on, the enforcer told him that he would rather not have it on himself. Business thus threw it aside and it landed on an unlucky robot, who a second assistant tried to help. But the item sticks to both these characters. Also mentioned by Metal Beard that it would entrap the figures. Sword of Exact Zero (X-ACTO Knife) Main article: X-ACTO Knife The Sword of Exact Zero was used by Lord Business to cut the Piece of Resistance off Emmet's back. Po-Lish Ree-mover of Nah'iyl (Nail polish remover) Used with the Fleece-Crested Scepter of Q-Teep, the Po-Lish Remover was used to destroy Good Cop's face. You can read the words "Strengthened Formula" on the bottle. Fleece-Crested Scepter of Q-Teep (Q-Tip Cotton swab) Used with the Po-Lish Ree-mover of Na'iyl, the Scepter of Q-Teep was used to destroy Good Cop's face. Orb of Ti-Teleest (Golf Ball) As well as being a relic in Lord Business' collection, the Orb was used as a weapon to smash the Dog in Cloud Cuckoo Land before Bad Cop's forces invaded. Infinite Abyss of Nothingness Used by Emett to return to the real world. Also mentioned when Lord Business threatens to throw Bad Cop out from his office. Piece of Resistance (Krazy Glue cap) An item hidden underground which is somehow permanently stuck to Emett's back, implied to be the instrument that can thwart the Kragle. It is actually the Krazy Glue tube(Kragle)'s cap in real life. Unnamed items Chewing gum Used by Bad Cop and his robots to stick Superman to the ground. When the Green Lantern tries to help the Man of Steel, both characters get trapped. Battery Used to take prisoners in Business' office and shock them into obedience, also quoted by Metal Beard as an item that would 'zap' the Lego figures. Implied that excessive exposure to electricity would kill the characters. Staple remover Quoted by Metal Beard as an item that would 'snap' the Lego figures. Coin Used by Business to decapitate Vitrivius after the latter destroyed a squad of his elite robots. Laser pointer Used by Business' robots to blind Vitrivius and destroy his falcons in the prelude, also used in an attempt to melt the Piece of Resistance from Emett's back. Key Seen in the Think Tank. Floppy disc Seen in the Think Tank. Calculator Seen in the Think Tank. Half-eaten apple core Seen in the Think Tank. Ruler Used by the robots to access the Kragle in the prologue. Lollipop stick Used by Vitrivius as a magic wand, in contrast to a Lego-made magic wand which Dumbledore and Gandalf both have. Permanent marker Used by Bad Cop to re-create his Good side. Category:Lists Category:Relics